Be Mine Forever
by Be Obscene
Summary: Poor, innocent teenager, Bella lives a quiet life with her famous, reclusive mother, Esme. Bella suspects that Esme has some dark secrets and may not be the woman she thought she knew, maybe not even her real mother. Language and sexuality in later chapters. BellaxEsme. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I would try to write another story involving Bella and an older woman. In this story, imagine Esme as Christina Hendricks, it kind works better for the story. I will try to update new chapters when ever I get the chance. Later chapters will get more insane. Esme seems to have an obsession with Bella and Bella comes to realize that and doesn't know what to do. Femslash of course but different than usual if you have read any of my other stories. Please review!**

Bella was nervous, she stumbled into the passenger side of Alice's brand new porsche. Her palms were sweating and her face looked paler than it normally did. She was quiet for a moment, she knew she needed to say something, she was the one that brought her out here this late and it wasn't like she lived that close to town.

"Tell me, Bella, what is it? You look scared."

"I am scared, Alice. I didn't know who else I could turn to."

"Wow, this must be serious.

"I'm not sure now if I can. It's…promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

"Bella, just tell me!"

"Ok", she took a deep breath and faced Alice, "I think my mom has the hots for me." After that a silence followed, the kind of silence where you could hear a pin drop. Both stared at each other. Bella was waiting for a reaction, what she got was this:

"Bella…I…" Alice began but then burst out laughing. Bella continued to have the same scared expression on her face. She waited patiently for Alice to settle down and talk to her but every time she tried she would laugh even harder. Tears were streaming down her face, her stomach hurt. "No, Bella, seriously! Why did you call me?"

"I just told you, Alice." Alice could see how serious Bella was but she just couldn't get over it. As everyone in Forks knew, Esme Cullen was a redheaded knockout, perfect figure. She was an actress but had taken a break from the lime light. Some found her a bit eccentric but she was a fabulous woman, everyone in town loved her. As far as everyone knew she was a great wife and mother. Her husband Charlie Swan had passed away years ago, Bella couldn't remember him.

Alice shook her head in disbelief, "So, how did you come to this conclusion?"

"I don't know, she's just acting really weird lately. She touches me."

"Touches you how?"

"I don't know like she puts her arms around me and it's like she's trying to cop a feel. I swear she even sneaks into my room late at night and watches me sleep."

"Are you sure it's not just all in your head?"

Bella shook her head "No. It's like she's changed. You wouldn't know because you don't live with her but she's become a totally different person now." She lowered her head in sorrow, Alice placed a hand on top of hers, trying her best to console her even though she really didn't know the best way to react to something like this. Was her best friend being assaulted by her own mother? The two talked for five more minutes before Bella headed back inside the house. Curfew. Alice's porsche pulled out of her driveway. Bella was greeted by her smiling mother at the door.

"Was that Alice?"

"Yes" Bella mumbled, walking past her.

"Cool car." Bella was half way up the stairs, "Oh, Bella, before you head to bed, could you give me a back rub?" Bella looked at her frowning, wanting desperately to escape. "Pleeeaasssee." With that Bella couldn't refuse. She massaged her shoulders, Esme moaning strangely as she did. Bella was glad she wasn't lying down while having her do this. "Oh, you have such strong hands." Weird. Everything she did and said now was weird. That's what Bella couldn't get over. Who had kidnapped and replaced her mother? After that awkward episode, Esme tried to sneak a kiss before she went up to bed but Bella jolted and ran up the stairs. Renee was disappointed. Bella closed her door. She didn't have a lock on it. She was growing suspicious of her mother's late night visits. It wasn't just checking on her, it was something else. Maybe she wouldn't come tonight to watch her sleep like a predator but that was unlikely. Maybe tomorrow she would talk to her about it. She drifted off to sleep with the feeling of someone standing over her bed.

**Is Bella being paranoid? Losing her mind? To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella is getting ready for her birthday. She has plans but will Esme get in the way of that? Thank you for the reviews! The more reviews I get, the sooner a new chapter will be up!**

Bella was woken up by the smell of frying bacon. It was just as good as her alarm clock. More pleasent than a buzzing in her ear. She had to get up for school. The first thing she noticed when she lifted her eyelids was the door open about half way. This was becoming a regular thing. She thought about what Alice told her, _it was all in her head. _She took a quick shower and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She wasn't wearing anything fancy today, skinny jeans and a band t-shirt for The Clash. It was a lot more than what Esme had on that's for sure. Esme looked like she was still wearing a night gown but it was actually a new red dress that didn't really leave much to the imagination. The apron she was wearing was doing a better job of covering her up.

"Bella, honey, you're up!"

Bella tried to refrain that everything was normal. She sat down and had pancaked and bacon served to her, "What's all this? It's not my birthday until tomorrow."

"So? It's a special time, sweetie. You don't turn 18 everyday, might as well celebrate the whole weekend." As Bella ate a few bites of bacon, Esme removed her apron, revealing her enormous cleavage, her luscious breasts. They were almost popping out of her dress and she was right next to Bella who was desperately trying not to choke to death. Before her break from acting, Esme was defending her breast size to reporters, saying they were indeed natural and she had never gone under the knife once. Some debated their true size, Double D, Double E. Only Bella knew the truth.

"What is it?", she looked down at her breasts and laughed, "These?", she touched her breasts and pushed them together, making them look twice as big in Bella's face. "My dear, we're both girls here. Just chillax!" Bella had her face turned away and her hand over her eyes to block out all sight of her. She mouthed the words: OH MY GOD! Esme looked a little concerned when she went to the stove to get her own breakfast. "That's what the kids say, right? Chillax?"

"I wouldn't know", Bella said, realizing she was running out of time. "I should get going. Alice will be waiting for me."

"Are you playing hooky?", she ran up to Bella who was putting on her shoes at the door and hugged her without warning, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she kissed her hard on the cheek leaving lipstick marks, Bella noticed this in her reflection in the window glass of the door. She tried rubbing out the ruby red only to make it look worse. "Wait, does this have anything to do with a little birthday wish you had?" Bella had made it no secret that she wanted breast implants, it was something she at first never considered but she thought they would make her more confident like Esme was with hers. She debated with Esme though about what size would be good for her. She wanted at least a C cup but Esme would always try to convince her that she was fine being basically flat chested. She envied her friends, Alice and Jessica because they had some nice, perky breasts and they were not shy about what they wore. It didn't help that Esme was practically flashing her at breakfast!

"No. Just…please cover up."

"I don't see anything wrong with this."

Bella was about to open the door but realized she was still behind her, "Could you go back in the kitchen until I'm gone? I don't want Alice to see you."

"What's wrong, don't want your friends to see you with your mom? Am I not cool?"

Bella sighed and was about to say something but stopped herself and waited for Esme to go back to the kitchen to finish her breakfast. Bella walked up to Alice's Porsche with her head down, her hair hiding her face. "You don't have to worry, Bella, there's no paparazzi following you." She saw how pissed she looked, she recognized the bitch-face she would give when something wasn't going her way. "She made me breakfast today."

"Is that a bad thing? It wouldn't kill you to gain a few pounds, just saying."

"She was hardly wearing anything. It was embarrassing."

"Does this fit into your whole :'My Mom Has The Hots For Me' theory?"

"When she's practically shoving those things in my face!"

Alice laughed, "Did she strip for you, Bells?", Bella was not amused, she was curled up in the passenger seat, looking out the window. "Well, maybe you should talk to someone else. Like a therapist. Maybe this is something that has to do with…" Bella silenced her, putting her hand up close to her face. Bella didn't like to talk about what happened. With Charlie. The accident. Blacking out. Missing time. "I'm sorry. I know, that's going too far. I know better."

After about ten minutes of driving, Bella noticed they weren't going anywhere close to the school, "Where the heck are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Are we seriously skipping? Kind of getting too old for this aren't you?"

"God, Bella, you're turning 18 tomorrow not 40, lighten up!"

"But haven't you already missed a lot of time this month?"

"What's one more day, Bella?…" They pulled into the local skatepark. That could only mean one thing, they were meeting the boys.

"What about, Jess?"

"She'll meet us when she's got her free period." She parked close to the chain link fence, both of them could see some guys skateboarding. They walked over to them. One of the guys boarded over, he grinded a rail just perfectly, landing in front of Bella.

"Bobby, you almost ran over your girlfriend!", Alice scolded.

"Hey, sorry if I scared you, babe", he pecked Bella on the lips.

"You didn't", she laughed. She had been dating Bobby for three weeks now, she thought he was a pretty cool guy. She didn't consider their relationship to be anything serious though but it would be fun no matter how long it lasted. She walked off with him and ended up lying on some grass looking up at the clouds. Bobby suggested they get high but Bella wasn't big on doing drugs, besides a cop could come along any minute.

"I saw one of your mom's movies last night."

"Really, which one?"

"Can't remember the name but it's where she's like a secret agent who loses her memory. Kind of reminded me of you."

"Oh, yeah, it's called like Double Life or something…"

"Double something", he chuckled.

"What do you mean it reminds you of me? All of the tight spandex?" Bella laughed.

"No…I know you don't like talking about it."

Bella sighed, "It's okay. It was a long time ago. It's strange though…I had to basically learn everything all over again. Like being reborn with my old life gone. Not a single old memory." He moved closer to her, holding her hand and embracing her in a kiss.

"I'm glad you're here now."

"Do you think we'd still be together? Even if I didn't have the accident?"

"I'm sure we would, Bells. Who else in this town do you think I'd be wanting to spend my time with?"

"Well, there are a lot of girls in this town."

"Not nearly as hot as you", Bella laughed, "Seriously, babe." The way he was rubbing her thigh up and down made it quite clear what was on his mind. Bella was turning 18 tomorrow so he thought it was his duty to take away her virginity. It wasn't like she actually agreed to his plans, she just told him she'd consider it even though she was hesitant. They didn't stay at the skate park long, they eventually met up with her other best friend Jessica at the mall.

"Alice told me you have a secret about your mom", she whispered into her ear as they wandered one of the clothing stores. Jessica was a fan of Esme, she wanted to be an actress and thought she knew everything about her. Alice called her after talking to Bella about that night, something Bella thought was serious but was quickly turning into a joke.

"Just forget about it, okay?", Bella knew better, Jessica would bug her until she got the information out of her.

"Is she going to start acting again? Is she dating someone? What is it?"

Bella just had to try to ignore her, maybe one of the tabloids or TMZ would make a false allegation about her, they always seem to every couple of months.

Bobby walked her home, it was getting cooler out so he put his jacket around her, "You okay, babe?"

"Do you ever look at porn?"

This question got him, "What?"

"You know, do you look at weird shit like MILFs or mother/daughter?"

"What? No, you know me…horses", he joked, "Why would you ask me about that? Do you think I like older women?"

"No, I just wonder what makes some people like looking at it. I don't get it."

"Well, I know Toby and those guys like lesbian porn where it's an older woman and a teenager. Not that they're mother and daughter but it is kind of hot to see a mature woman seduce an innocent, inexperienced chick." Bella thought about that for a second, it did kind of made sense, not so much to why her mother would want to do that with her but could understand the appeal, of course she never thought about being with a woman let alone an older one. "Is Esme getting into porn, because I strongly support that!"

Bella hit him in the arm, "Okay, we're here. I better get in before curfew." Bobby pulled her in for a kiss, he was getting a little grabby, "Whoa. What are you doing?", she noticed his hands were around her belt, her zipper undone.

"Sorry, getting a little carried away."

Bella had some suspicion that they were being watched from the window, "We should be careful. She might be watching us. Let's save that for tomorrow, okay?"

"Damn, Bella, all this talk about porn…you just can't do that to a guy you know."

"Take a cold shower when you get home", she smiled. He chuckled and walked off. When Bella turned to walk inside she could have sworn she saw the living room curtain move. She was on time. No scolding. Esme was standing by the shoe rack in the entrance. Something was off.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Oh…I don't know…", she held up a small bag of what looked like Marjiuanna, "Care to explain, young lady?"

**Bella is in hot water! Find out what will happen soon! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella faces consequences. Esme reveals things to Bella, importantly what she has planned for her. Things get a little insane. Thank you for the reviews! Keep reading and reviewing!**

Bella was in a state of shock, not because the bag of weed was hers but that she was being set up and by the woman accusing her. "You know me….I would never…"

"Oh, really? What about your boyfriend?"

"Bobby…he wouldn't I'm sure. I've never even seen that before."

"I don't know, Bella, you've been acting strange lately."

_"I've been acting strange?", _Bella thought.

"Are you sure you two haven't been experimenting with this stuff? I mean, it's better than a lot of other stuff out there but I still can't let this slide."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, you'll have to be punished."

Bella's eyebrows stretched out to her forehead, she couldn't remember the last time she was grounded or in any real trouble. She was well behaved for a girl her age, some people thought of her as a goodie-two-shoes. "But, tomorrow's my birthday. Can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not. Whatever plans you had will have to be for another time." Bella's face dropped, she looked down at the floor. Esme put a hand under her chin and made her look up at her. She smiled, "It's for the best. Besides, we can hangout. I'm sure we can have a lot more fun than with your little friends. Well supervised fun", she looked down at one of Bella's pockets, the one with the outline of a cellphone. "I'll take your phone, please."

Bella handed it over but with descretion, "You're not going to read any of my texts are you?"

"Should I be worried? What else have you been up to?"

"No. But it is a privacy violation. I will be 18 in a few hours. I'm basically an adult."

Esme smiled reassuring her, "I would never look through your things. But maybe losing this for a while will be a good thing."

"Can I at least tell Alice where I'll be?"

"Okay. One text and that's it." She gave her the phone back, once Bella hit send it was grabbed from her. For some reason Bella expected her to slip it in between her boobs, as if this was one of the awful comedies Esme starred in. She held the phone in one hand.

"How long will I be…"

"For as long as I think", Esme interrupted, "But don't you worry, there's all kinds of fun we can have together." The way she said that made Bella feel weird, like she was hinting at something sexual they could do together. Bella was starting to lose it with these mind games. But what if it all was in her head? The flirting? The passes? The vouyerism? But what about the pot? Was it hers? Was she just looking for an excuse to keep her home? Was Esme Cullen really into her daughter, Bella? That would be one for the tabloids, Alice and Jessica would be all over that. Bobby and his friends would want to be in a threesome with them.

Esme snuck a kiss on Bella's cheek before she went to bed. She wanted to sneak onto her computer, check Facebook, Twitter, anything else but knew Esme would hear the clicking, she had super hearing for that. She watched the door, expecting it to creak open. She drifted off to sleep. She had a weird series of dreams, one was her and Bobby, he was lying in bed with her, she was naked but he was fully clothed, he was kind of leering at her and was biting at her fingers. Another was her telling Jessica about Esme having a crush on her. Jessica laughing as controllably but suddenly she said with a straight face said, "I want pictures." The last dream was simply flying, flying over the town, like she was a bird seeing rooftops but then the dream changed quickly to the inside of her house, she was gliding down the halls. Was she sleepwalking? She was coming to, she was sitting up as far as she could tell but she couldn't move. She felt stuck, like she had been bound to the rolling desk chair from her room. There was also something in her mouth, she tried to move a hand up to her mouth to remove it but both of her hands were tied down. She could now feel tight ropes around her wrists on the arms of the chair. She looked down and saw her bare feet were also tied up. Tight ropes were wrapped around her and the chair. She then came to realize the thing in her mouth was some kind of ball and it had straps around her head.

"Are you awake?", a voice rang, "My you are a heavy sleeper."

Bella knew it was Esme, even if she didn't recognize the voice, who else would it have been? She was being wheeled into the kitchen, she could only imagine what horrors awaited her. She was parked in front of the fridge. Esme walked in front of her, Bella tried to scream but it was useless, only muffled speech could come out of her with the ball gag in her. Esme was wearing a red see-through teddy as if it were Valentine's Day and she was getting ready for a romantic evening with her rich, travelling husband. Only this was all for Bella. Her hair was done and she was wearing just a little makeup. Her skin was glistening, Bella could smell some kind of fancy oil.

"I know it's still early, but I just couldn't wait any longer", Bella squirmed, she had to get out of there, that's all that was on her mind. If Esme got naked, not only would that traumatize her for life but she felt that her brain just wouldn't be able to take it, she would just shut down and become a vegetable. "This will all make sense soon, baby. I have a few secrets to reveal to you. I know you've probably been wondering about me lately, likely thinking I've flipped…I guess in a way I have. You see I'm not really your mother…" Bella didn't believe this, it was crazy, if Esme wasn't her mother then who was she? "I know that's hard to believe, I know. I've kept it a secret for so long, but it feels so much better telling you now that you're a big girl. I'm not who I appear to be and soon you will realize that. I know how this is going to sound but I think we're destined to be together…I know, I know, Crazy. You are probably thinking, 'who is this crazy woman? She must be out to lunch.' I love you Bella, with all my heart. I know you love me too. I know you will go along with me on this soon. Just don't hate me, please."

She paced around the kitchen, Bella didn't take her eyes off her, she couldn't do anything but watch, her ropes were too tight to get out of, there was nothing sharp nearby to cut them, Esme was in complete control, she was like a wicked stepmother in a fairytale here only she had some pretty demented ideas. "I thought long and hard about this, I thought about this for months. 6 months ago I would never have thought to tie you up and roll you in here but I was a different person then. I started having feelings for you. You're so beautiful and talented, I tried to get that out of my head but I couldn't. I had dreams that kept me up at night. I would walk in on you and watch you sleep. I so desperately wanted to crawl into bed with you but I used all of my will power to stop myself. I saw how you looked at me, that's when I had the idea that you felt the same way but didn't realize it. I started dressing up for you in the morning to see if you did or I was really losing it. But I saw a spark in your eyes yesterday morning and I knew the truth. Even if you can't admit it, I know you feel the same way." Bella closed her eyes, she wanted nothing more than to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Oh and Bella", Bella looked up at her, "Happy birthday!"

**I will try to get another chapter written soon. Things will get more interesting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad to see the reviews coming! More insanity from Esme coming and reasons for her behaviour. If you have any suggestions, PM me or leave in a review. Thanks!**

Bella awoke to the smell of frying bacon, her old alarm clock. Her back was feeling stiff from sitting in the chair for so long, she must have passed out a few hours after the events that unfolded. She was sat at the kitchen table, still in her restraints. Pancakes, waffles with whip cream and strawberries and yes, bacon were all in front of her including a glass of orange juice. Esme had a child-like smile on her face, the look of a psychopath.

"I thought this might wake you." But if she was going to eat, then Esme would need to remove the ball gag, "Now, I want you to enjoy this, but I need you to promise me you won't scream. I want you to think about this because if the neighbours hear you and call the police, they'll take me away. But the worst thing will be the media. They will have both our faces on TV, broadcasting, gossiping, and scandalizing 24/7. I know what they can be like. I love you, Bella, really I do. After breakfast, I'll explain everything that happened, then you'll understand. You're going to have some strange feelings at first but then you will realize that we're meant to be together. You think I'm crazy, I know. Now, do I have your word, that you won't make even a peep?"

As much as Bella would love to scream in her face she thought over what she said, if the police came, this would be a field day for paparazzi. The Esme Cullen? The reclusive movie star tied up her daughter? Or whatever the hell she was. She was insane but she also had a good point, she knew this was a manipulation tactic, but a very good one. Esme obviously didn't want to go to jail and have her image and name ruined but Bella wanted nothing more than out of the spotlight and far away from Esme's equally crazy fan base. But then again she would be able to tell her idiot friends, 'See, told you so!' Decisions. She looked her in the eye and nodded, looking up at her with her big doe eyes. Esme undid the strap and finally her mouth was free. As she agreed, she didn't say a thing.

"That's my girl." But then something happened that she was counting on, the doorbell rang hard two times. Esme put the gag back in Bella's mouth in a panic, "Sorry!" She threw her evening robe on over her teddy. She rolled Bella into the bathroom and closed the door. She fixed her hair and out of habit, pushed her boobs up. She was greeted by Alice at the door. Right away, Alice knew something was up, just the way Esme looked at her. "Hello, Alice, good morning!"

"Um, hi, is Bella up?"

"…No…she's still in bed."

"Oh, I was just going to give her this." she handed Esme a small wrapped box.

Esme looked at it blankly and was about to close the door on her, "Thank you, I'll let her know you dropped by."

"Wait, can I ask you something?", this was seriously getting in the way of her day with Bella, there was so much she wanted to do with her. "What did Bella do? As far as I know, Bella would never do anything wrong, believe me, she's the best out of all of us."

"I don't like her hanging out with Bobby. I think he's a bad influence on her."

"Is this about her skipping yesterday?", she didn't realize Esme had no clue about this, Alice could be a dunce some times.

"…Yes! I don't want Bella throwing her life away."

"That was on me, Bobby had nothing to do with it. I practically forced her. Please, don't punish her."

"I'm afraid I'll have to, dear. It's the right thing to do."

"How long is she…"

"As long as I want…I mean as long as I feel best." Alice didn't want to argue with her, she really didn't want to piss her off, who knew what she was like mad. "Nice car by the way!", Esme called to her as she got into her porsche. Alice drove away, likely not hearing her or having the urge to get out of there.

Esme opened up the bathroom, Bella was squirming and muffle screamed some words, "Oh, Bella", Esme chuckled. She parked her in front of the table again. She removed the ball gag once more and…

"HELP! HELP! ALICE! HELP!", Esme was surprised just how powerful Bella's lungs were, she was screaming much louder and harder than she could've imagined. She tried telling her to calm down but nothing worked to soothe her. She put a hand over her mouth and removed it but she kept at it. Bella wasn't expecting what happened next. Esme's lips crashed into hers, shutting her up for good. Her eyes popped out of her head, looking away from Esme and around the room n panic. Her resistant moans died in a few seconds. Esme ended the simple kiss that lasted close to a minute and looked down at her little prisoner, smiling. Bella stared at her in shock.

"Looks like that woke you up!", Esme giggled. Bella couldn't believe how strange that made her feel. It was creepy, wrong, and actually quite good. It was even better than how Bobby kissed her. She didn't want to think about it, she wanted that erased from her memory. Esme fed her the bacon, Bella easily could have bit her fingers, spit the grease in her face but instead went along with it, quiet as could be. Esme wiped her face with a napkin when she was finished. "Now, let me tell you a story."

**Hope you liked it. More to come! Check out my other stories like my Suburgatory fic, 'Playing Hard To Get'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Find out Esme's other secret from Bella, one that she knew she would one day have to tell her all about. Thank you for the reviews! Keep em coming. A new chapter for Hunger will be up soon too!**

She didn't feel the need to scream after Esme removed the ball gag, she thought she might as well listen to this imposter's story. She was very theatrical, she hadn't auditioned in so long but that didn't mean she forgot how to put on a good performance. Bella was her audience and the kitchen was her stage. She got comfortable, right on the tied up girl's lap. The chair creaked as she did this, Bella felt the weight of the older woman, not terribly bad as her large, round ass seemed to cushion her, making it tolerable for now. She looked off to the side, dramatically and began.

"This is hard for me, Bella, but I won't spare you. You see, there was this lovely couple who lived in a quiet town with their young daughter…" Esme paused and continued, "The mother was a writer, well respected and the father was the local sheriff. Their daughter was about 10 when they moved out of the small town because of the father changing jobs out of state. Several years later the mother found work writing for a movie. That was when she met me. It turns out she was a fan and was more than happy to be writing a movie with me in the role. I met her husband and the daughter who was 14 at that time. We knew each other for several months and developed a friendship. I felt I was part of the family. One afternoon I was asked if I would like to be the girl's legal guardian if anything would happen to them. They had no living relatives, or at least none they would trust caring for such a precious girl." Bella was beginning to remember, it was foggy and a bit disjointed, but she could visualize a time when she was younger, meeting Esme for the first time, looking up at her. She was wearing large sunglasses and a brown leather coat. "Of course I agreed. I was already feeling like a role model for her. It was nearly 5 weeks later when I received the news. I was heartbroken but when I saw that _you_ were okay, that was all that mattered. You couldn't remember much, not even your own name. It was like I had to teach you everything all over again. Like I was your mom. You were why I gave up on acting. I never regretted that. You were more important. I knew that one day I would need to tell you the truth…"

Esme trailed off and then looked Bella in the eye. At that moment, she probably could have said anything else to add to that story, she was really an alien, she was an evil dictator, it wouldn't have been any stranger to Bella at that moment. Esme waited for Bella to say something, Bella looked down and then faced her. "You…why…", it was impossible for her to find words.

"Oh, sweetheart", she put her arms around Bella and pushed her head under her chin so that Esme's bosom substituted a pillow to cry into.

Bella wasn't much of a crier, and even though this would be a perfect excuse to start, her mind was full of so many questions. "So, you became protective of me…that still doesn't make up for…"

Esme interrupted her, she still had some more to get out of her system, "You grew up so fast…I was having so many dreams about you and how you might turn out if I didn't act."

"So, you thought tying me up might stop me?"

"I'm so concerned for you." Bella was getting strangely used to the warmth of Esme's skin against her own, she was beginning to think maybe stockholmes syndrome was setting in, any minute now she would become Esme's blind, submissive slave. "I know this all seems so crazy but I feel like I need to protect you from Bobby, he just doesn't seem good for you."

"Mom…", Bella said, looking up at her, that coy expression on her face that became so recognizable to Esme over the years. "When you said you loved me…you really meant it?"

"Yes…", Esme spoke in a whisper.

"You really think about me romantically?" Esme nodded with a smile, "But, you're Esme Cullen…you can have anyone you want."

"And what I want is you."

Bella was ready to laugh, "But, I'm so plain and…"

"You are not plain. You're a very beautiful, sweet girl", she said almost as if she was scolding her. "Don't you want me to tell you about your parents?"

"I want to know more about you…I'm concerned about you."

Esme smiled, "You have nothing to worry about."

"You spend so much time in this house. You stopped going to meetings in town and…"

"They just didn't interest me."

"You haven't had a date…but now that I'm an adult, you can go back to acting and then you can find a boyfriend or girlfriend…"

"I don't want any of that."

"You really want me? More than acting or…"

"Anything…", she planted a soft kiss on Bella's lips. Bella didn't object time either, she thought maybe she could reason with her guardian.

"I'm still legally your daughter…have you thought about what people might think if…"

"We'd move to a new town and get a fresh start…"

"Everyone knows who you are and anyone can go online to know about me. This is like some weird Woody Allen shit." Esme looked sad, she was obviously not ready to be defeated, "Maybe you should see someone. A professional."

"A shrink?"

"I can go with you. After this I might need to see one."

"I really am crazy aren't I?"

"I think you just need to do something different with your life. Maybe these feelings you're having aren't really for me."

"Maybe you're right", she looked like she was going to laugh, "This was all some pyschotic break…you must think I'm really out of it…"

"I did…but I want to help you…but first you have to get off of me because I can't feel my legs any more." They both laughed. Esme got off and untied her.

"I've been a horrible mother to you. Maybe you should turn me in or hit me or something."

"I won't hit you."

"But you must be furious with me."

"I just want to put this behind me. I'm going to bed and I think you should go to yours" Bella sighed.

"But, it's the middle of the day, hun", Esme said.

"I don't care, it's my birthday, I'm grounded, my mom's not my mom and she's in love with me", she slowly made her way to the steps. Esme chuckled a bit, Bella was so adorable when she had enough. A few hours later she crept into her room to check on her. She had to bolt out when Bella turned over, eyes open, it was obvious she saw her.

"Psh! Bella! Psh!", a male's voice coming from her window. Bobby. She got up and saw that he was trying to be stealthy. "I'm here to rescue you, come on!"

"I'm not coming, Bobby."

"What? Alice was telling me your mom was acting weird, she thought she might have you tied up in the basement", he was half right.

"I can't leave right now. She needs me."

"Well, can I see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I don't have my phone right now but I'll see if I can get it back b y tonight."

"Are you okay? You don't look good."

"It's just been a weird day, I don't want to get started." Bobby wanted a kiss goodbye but Bella shut the window on him and went to bed.

**Hope you liked it! More soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated for a bit. Trying to work on other stuff. Does anyone have ideas for a Kick-Ass story featuring Hit-Girl pairing? Any way, in this chapter things get turned upside down in this chapter. Who is really the crazy one here? Please review!**

Bella awoke feeling groggy, she wasn't sure how long she slept for. Maybe she slept through the rest of the day and night. The first thing she noticed scared her. Her bedroom door remained shut, Esme didn't bother to come check up on her like usual. Her desk chair was back. She got up and walked to the kitchen, she could hear some movement.

"You're awake!", Esme smiled. Bella looked her over, she looked normal, not the crazy woman that tied her up hours ago. She was covered up too, nothing revealing on and she was tending to the oven.

"What's going on?"

"I'm cooking you dinner, hon." She touched Bella's forehead, "Looks like your fever came down."

"What?"

"I was worried about you. You didn't seem like yourself", she planted a kiss on her forehead.

Bella didn't know what to think, she was confused, did Esme have a split personality or bipolar? "I remember a lot of…strange stuff…"

Esme had her attention to what she was cooking in a pot, "I bet! You probably had some weird dreams."

"Did we talk about anything?"

She turned around to face her, her smile not as strong as it was previously, "Yes. None of that was a dream, Bella…we talk more about it after we eat if you want."

"Am I still grounded?"

Esme looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language all new to her, "Grounded? What on Earth for?", she chuckled.

"You found weed…"

Esme couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Oh, Bella!", she wrapped her arms around her, Bella's head pushed up on her shoulder. Her arms, down by her hips were being crushed by Esme's super strength, along with her ribs. Esme's fragrance smelled of vanilla, "I would never ground you. Even if I did find drugs on you, I would talk to you about it. I understand, I was your age once."

Bella didn't know how to ask her if the whole thing with her tying her up and announcing her love to her was all just a dream. "There's something else…"

"Oh? I think I know what it is."

"You do?"

She released her, allowing the girl to breathe and looked down at her, "Even though I'm not your real mother and you're not my real daughter, I'll always love you."

Bella couldn't help but smile at that, she almost didn't care if she tied her up for real or not. They ate and talked like it was old times. Bella found out a lot about her parents. Esme agreed to look for the family album, maybe that would help her remember them. What struck her was that her parents used to live in this old town, that's why Esme chose it, a perfect place to get away from the public.

"So…what do I call you?"

"You can call me whatever you like."

"Miss? Ma'am?", Bella laughed.

"Madame maybe. But seriously, if you just want to call me Esme, that's fine."

Bella wasn't sure what this was. Esme pretending nothing happened? Maybe she was the crazy one. Esme was completely normal and Bella imagined everything. Which means…what? She was secretly in love with her mother figure? her subconscious was definitely telling her something. "I made you a cake."

"Oh, you didn't have to."

"You're likely full, but we could eat it later", she leaned into her, she cringed thinking it was going to be a kiss but instead she wiped a bit of food from her cheek. Bella still didn't have her phone which Esme still had, which didn't support the whole crazy Bella theory but then she felt in her jean side pocket just that. Which meant her texts to Alice must still exist unless Esme deleted them.

She went back up to her bedroom. Wait! Didn't Bobby make a surprise visit last night? Could that have been part of the 'fever dream?' and Alice came to the house didn't she? Alice's last text was: _"Where are you?"_ Bella wrote in response: _"Family drama. I'm being punished for something I didn't do. Won't be able to see you guys tomorrow. Tell everyone." _Then Esme did set her up with the weed and Alice must have come by to check on her and Esme told her to leave while she was tied and gagged.

Bobby's last text was: _"Hey, babe, where you b?", "I want to give you your birthday present." _Bella knew exactly what that had to be. She called his phone.

"H-hello?", it sounded like he just woke up.

"Bobby!"

"Bella, what's up?"

"Did you come by earlier?"

"What? No…I don't think so."

"Are you drunk?"

"I was…Did you want me to come over?"

"Something really weird is happening, I think Esme is messing with my head."

"Come see later."

"Okay…I lov…"

He hung up. Bella sighed and lied back on her bed. She was going to need so much therapy after this.

Bobby was confused and hungover. he put his phone back on his nightstand. "Who was that?" asked Alice, a sheet wrapped around her naked body.

"Bella."

"What did she want?"

"She sounded upset."

"You're not going over are you?"

"I told her to come see me later. We'll just talk, swear."

"I know. Bella's too much of a nice girl to want to do anything else." she kissed Bobby and the two lied back in bed, Alice curled up to his side.

**More soon! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella gets some devastating news. Thank your for the reviews so far, keep 'em coming!**

Bella ran down the stairs with her jacket halfway on. "Bella, where are you going?" Esme was sitting on the couch, seeming to pretend to be reading the paper.

"To see…Alice."

"Not Bobby?", she arched an eyebrow. Bella was going to retort but instead shook her head nervously. "Okay, be back before 11." Bella was determined to get some normalcy. She was just putting on her shoes when she received a call. It was Jessica.

"Hello. Bella? Where are you?"

"I'm at home. I was just heading out, why?"

"I think we should meet."

"Well, I was already headed out to meet…Alice."

"I just saw her at the diner…with Bobby."

"Um, okay, so are they still there or…"

"Bella…I don't know how to tell you this…"

"What?"

Esme looked up from her paper, she knew something was up.

"Bella, Bobby and Alice were holding hands and he kissed her."

Bella felt her hand loosen its grip on her phone. Her mouth felt dry, her stomach, sick. "…You, must've have just seen Alice with somebody else."

"Bella. I really didn't want to tell you this over the phone. We should meet somewhere and talk."

"I don't believe you", Bella's voice was cracking.

"Bella, I'm not making this up…"

Bella couldn't process this information, every time she tried to picture Alice and Bobby she felt dizzy. The two people she thought she could trust. Esme was already messing with her head and now this? Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't realize that she hung up on her. Within a few seconds she received a picture message from Jessica. Her heart pounded in terror. She didn't want to open it. She didn't dare. She needed to believe Jessica was just making this up, some sick joke they were all in on. Knew how sensitive she was. The picture probably wasn't even what she thought it was, maybe just…

She opened the message and dropped her phone to the floor. She placed her hands over her face and sobbed. Esme rushed over and put an arm around her. "Bella? Bella, what is it?" The phone had a cracked screen now but the picture was still clear. Bobby and Alice locking lips at a booth. She brought the poor girl into a comforting hug and led her over to the couch. She consoled her like a mother would. She gave her tissues that were nearby. Bella thought she was going to throw up. She groaned and cried for what felt like a long time. Esme kissed her forehead. Bella had her arms tight around her, she needed a hug more than anything. Esme whispered in her ear that everything was going to be okay. She deserved better. She realized how good Esme was being to her, exactly the way she used to, making her feel special, making her feel beautiful.

Without realizing it she found herself sitting in Esme's lap, her hands were clutching something soft and nurturing, she liked the feeling. She heard Esme let out a moan. It wasn't until she looked to see what she was grabbing on to. Esme's perfect breasts, draped in a tight red shirt were in Bella's wandering hands. She looked at Esme, she was embarrassed. They both were, Bella's face was already plenty red from crying but now she could feel her cheeks flush. Esme smirked and gave her approving eyes. Her lips looked so inviting, so red and plump. Bella licked her lips. Her instincts were taking over, she had no say in what happened next.

Her eyes were closed and so were Esme's. Bella's hands squeezed Esme's bosoms harder as her tongue slipped into her mouth. She couldn't believe it but at the same time was glad it was happening. Her brain was on fire. Her whole body tingled from these new sensations. Never had anything been as intense as this, not even her first make out session with Bobby. Esme slide her white fingers through Bella's dark brown hair in a swift motion. Their tongues overlapped in each other's mouths. Bella's hands massaged Esme's body. They both stopped to catch their breath and look at each other. Their eyes met, Bella was in a dream like state.

They didn't know what to say to each other. They were speechless. Was this what they both wanted?

**What will happen next? You'll see...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella and Esme get a little intimate. Thank you for being patient! Please review!**

"I-I…", Bella stammered, she wasn't sure what to say after that. Esme looked just as shocked at how enjoyable and exciting it was to make out with her. "I…don't think I can do this…"

Esme caressed her cheek, "You don't have to do anything."

"I don't think I can stop myself", she whispered.

Esme kissed her back, more deeply this time and Bella pushed into her, her tongue once again out. Their tongues wrestled outside of their mouths. Bella enjoyed the taste and feeling. She didn't even notice Esme gropping her ass. She squeezed those tight buns. Bella let out a whimper. "Do you like that, baby?", Esme whispered.

Bella was feeling naughty, in a way she was glad to be feeling such attention. She gave Esme's boobs another light squeeze. She could feel her jeans being unzipped. Esme's hands slid under her panties and were now touching her bare ass. They were getting dangerously close to the point of no return but neither was objecting. Esme's tounge licked Bella's ear, Bella moaned.

"I bet, Bobby never did this to you…" The last name Bella wanted to hear was her dirtbag boyfriend. She pulled away from Esme. "What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"But it's okay. Really."

"You really want to do this with me?"

"Bella, it's been so hard for me. I have this beautiful girl living in my home and I'm not allowed to show how I really feel."

"Wow…I really mean that much to you."

"I love you." Bella bit her lip, she wasn't sure if she should say it back, she still wasn't sure about loving her mother figure romantically. "I want to be sexy for you."

She lifted her top, the bra she had underneath made Bella's heart pump, she could feel her face getting hot. Esme pulled off Bella's jeans, only leaving her white cotton panties on. "Well…I guess one way or another I was going to be out of my pants today." Esme smiled. She stood up and slid out of her pants. Bella drooled at the sight of her in a black thong. She bent over, ass in the air pointed at the girl and shook it side to side; Bella was beginning to feel weak. Esme was delightfully curvy and Bella knew she wouldn't look that good ever in her life.

"I have so many things I want to show you, Bella. Would you be a dear and hand me that body oil beside you. Bella looked down at the foot of the couch and saw a bottle of body oil. She handed it to her and saw her squirt it over her. She massaged her breasts with it, her glistening skin getting Bella more and more aroused. "I'll put a little on you if you like. Bella suddenly got an idea. She wanted Esme to sit in her lap, she actually enjoyed her doing that when she had her tied up.

"Can you sit in my lap?"

"I'm a little heavy."

"But when you tied me up…"

"I tied you up? My, you have an overactive imagination", she giggled.

"Look, whether it happened or not I really liked you sitting on me."

Esme arched an eyebrow, looking at her curiously. "Okay, you convinced me!" She sat, perfectly in the young girl's lap. Bella's creamy white legs looked shortly white in comparison to Esme's tanned flesh. Her weight along with the feeling of exposed skin made Bella feel overpowering sensations. Her hands journeyed from the older womb's thighs to her ass. She gave the ass a tight squeeze, the same as Esme did to hers, only here there was a lot more to grab on to. She gasped at the touch of Esme's oiled hands massaging her chest. Her eyes were fixed on hers; she couldn't get over the excitement in those deep pools of brown.

"You're so hot", Bella giggled. Esme kissed her deeply for that and sucked on her bottom lip. Bella's hands pulled at Esme's bra. Esme looked down and smiled, "Looks like somebody is warming up to these." She began unhooking her bra; Bella's eyes widened in anticipation.

**Hope you like! More soon! Check back tomorrow for a Valentine's Day related fan fiction for the movie Fun Size that starred Jane Levy and Victoria Justice called Chocolate!**


End file.
